Connaissez vous la vraie histoire de Tom Jedusor ?
by Love2Bill
Summary: Tout le monde se demande pourquoi Lord Voldemort a la haine contre les Moldus … Ce n’est pas à cause de son père Moldu, ce que tout le monde dit … Voici la vrai histoire de Tom Jedusor … OS


À lire avec la chanson : AaRON - U-Turn.

* * *

** Tom Jedusor, étudiant à l'école de magie Poudlard est un brillant élève … Dans chaque matière il est le meilleur. Il est dans la maison Serpentard dont l'emblème est un serpent. Sa mère est morte quand elle a accoucher de lui et a eu le temps de lui sonner le nom de son père : Tom et celui de son grand père : Elvis ce qui donna Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il vit dans un orphelinat à Londres depuis la mort de sa mère et la disparition soudaine de son père qui n'en avait jamais voulu en parler. Il a 17 ans quand il entre en dernière année à Poudlard.**

** Il a une copine et dès qu'il la voit, il a des papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat la chamade enfin tout ces petits truc qui vous dit que vous êtes amoureux … Cette fille s'appelle Chrysanthème Black. Elle est très belle avec ses long cheveux noirs bouclés et ses yeux en amandes … Ils vivent le parfait amour … Ils sont LE couple de Poudlard. Le couple le plus convoité genre tout le monde à envi de devenir leur amis … Cette fille à deux petits neveux : Regulus et Sirius Black.**

** Ils sont tout les deux dans la grande salle quand le grand mage noir de cette époque : Grindelwald - né Moldu - apparaît … Tom se lève ainsi que tout les élèves de Serpentard et les professeur et commencent à combattre …**

- _Stupefix_ !! Cria Tom Jedusor.

- _Protego_ !! _Avada_ _Kedavra_ !! Dit Grindelwald.

** Il l'évita sans difficultés … Les condisciples de Grindelwald arrivent à la rescousse et commencent à combattre les élèves et autres professeurs …**

- _Sectusempra_ !! Hurla Chrysanthème.

- _Avada_ _Kedavra_ !! Cria le mage noir.

** Chrysanthème tombe par terre, morte … Tom se précipite vers elle … Le professeur Dumbledore le relève et commence à combattre Grindy … Il finit par le vaincre tendis que tout le monde était vers Tom qui pleurait …**

- Mr Jedusor … Avec moi dans mon bureau s'il vous plais …, Dit le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je … J'arrive pro … Professeur …, Balbutia Tom.

** Quand on le voyait, on pouvait dire qu'il avait mal … Voir la femme de sa vie - ? - mourir devant ses yeux … Il quitta la grande salle et arriva au bureau de Dumbledore … Il frappa à la porte et il attendit … La porte s'ouvrit …**

- Entrez Mr Jedusor … Je sais que c'est difficile … Je comprends très bien …, Essaya de rassuré son professeur

- _VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE_ !! Cria Tom sur la défensive.

- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez Mr Jedusor, je comprends parfaitement …, Dit Dumbledore.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre … _C'ETAIT LA FEMME DE MA VIE_ !!

- Je sais Tom … Elle était peut-être pas la femme de ma vie mais elle en faisait partit …

** Tom ne cessait de lui répété qu'il ne comprenait pas …**

- Vous pouvez partir … Dit le professeur de métamorphose.

- Merci professeur … Dit-il simplement.

** Il partit dans la salle commune de sa maison où tout les regards étaient posé sur lui avec crainte …**

- Regardez ailleurs !! Cria-t-il avec douleur.

- Coucou Tom … Dit une fille blonde que Tom n'avait pas vu.

** Tom se tourna vers elle avec un regard de haine qui la fit reculé …**

- Le prochain je l'étripe et il souffrira … C'est moi qui vous le dis … Dit Tom très mécontent.

** Depuis ce jour là, Tom ne fut plus le même … Il tua, massacra et détruit familles de moldus et de sorciers confondus … Dès qu'on lui demandais pourquoi il agissait ainsi, il disait que c'était son père Moldu … Ce qui le fit souffrir encore plus, car, au fond de lui, Lord Voldemort se devait de ne pas avoir de cœur donc il se devait de tué son père pour faire croire à se mensonge … Seul lui et Dumbledore savait que c'était cette cause … La cause de l'amour … Il voulait vivre avec elle toute sa vie, avoir des enfants et tout simplement être heureux … Il avait été heureux qu'un laps de temps … Le temps où il vécut à Poudlard …**

** Vous maintenant qui savez la vraie histoire de Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous ne pouvez dire qu'il n'a pas de cœur … Puisque c'est par amour qu'il tue.**


End file.
